


Happy

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Happy

Clint was contented with his life  
He has managed to salvage,   
His past deeds.  
He is truly happy,  
Then he has been in years.


End file.
